User blog:Jessefan1/My MCSM Choices from S1E2
This is my choices from S1E2 of MCSM. I`ll would say to Olivia that it`s pretty amazing going to Redstonia than Boom Town. I`ve avoided these monster things during the second The Nether scene. I`ve discovered Redstonia. I`ll would pick a sword to kill the Ghast. I`ll would say to Calvin that if maybe you can save the world. I`ll would say to Calvin that i`ve had a message from Gabriel. I`ll would say to Calvin that i`m sure to let Ellegaard see the Amulet of the Order of the Stone. I`ve looked at The Cow-A-Pult machine. I`ll would say to Mabel that why do this to the Cows. I`ll would say to Mabel that what have you got there? I`ll would say to Mabel that did you have a Redstone Repeater. I`ll would say to Mabel that i`m sure that i`ve let her launch Reuben. I`ve looked at the lava thing that`s flashy. I`ve looked at the repeater that Disco Mickey has. I`ll would say to Disco Mickey that what i`m looking exactly. I`ll would say to Disco Mickey that if has a Redstone Repeater. I`ll would say to Disco Mickey that if he needs help. I`ll would take a look of Schoolboy`s Machine. I`ll would say to Schoolboy that this machine is huge. I`ll would say to Schoolboy that the Disco Mickey is not inventive. I`ll would not get involved into the fight between Disco Mickey and Schoolboy. I`ll would steal the Redstone Repeater when Disco Mickey gets distracted with the Schoolboy for stealing ideas. I`ll would show the Old Man his machine. I`ll would ask the Old Man if he has a Redstone Repeater that i`ve can use. I`ll would ask the Old Man if i`ve can get to Ellegaard`s Dome. The Old Man gave me this Redstone dust for the Redstone Repeater. I`ll would ask Olivia that is Ellegaard making a Command Block. I`ll would tell Olivia that maybe we could use the Command Block. I`ll would ask Olivia that how do i`ve make a Command Block. I`ll would ask Olivia that it`s pretty amazing being in Redstonia than in Boom Town. I`ll would pick some stone out of the Old Man`s Chest box. I`ll would say that Cows don`t have a spread of emotions so it`s difficult to tell if the`re happy. I`ll would ask Sandy if she has a Redstone Repeater that i`ve can use. I`ll would ask Sandy if Heights don`t bother her. I`ll would tell Sandy about her flying machine. I`ll would tell Sandy if she has work to do. I`ll made a mistake for the making Sandy fly, but she`s enjoying it. I`ll found some stone in Sandy`s Chest box. I`ll would ask Farmer Gloria that she loves Cookies. I`ll would tell Farmer Gloria that she loves flying i`ve guess. I`ll would ask Farmer Gloria if she has a Redstone Repeater that i`ve can use. I`ll would ask Farmer Gloria that "Why is autofarming better?". I`ll would ask Farmer Gloria if i`ve can see Ellegaard. Farmer Gloria told me to get the The Cow-A-Pult machine to shut down because it`s driving her nuts. Olivia told me that I`ve managed to Catapult a Cow for no reason. I`ll asked Mabel to stop the Cow-A-Pult because it`s driving Farmer Gloria nuts. I`ll asked Mabel to dream bigger. Farmer Gloria told me that she gave me some Redstone Torches for a Redstone Repeater. I`ve discovered Ellegaard`s Dome. I`ll finally openedEllegaard`s Dome door. I`ll told Reuben to not worry about it. I`ll would ask Ellegaard that it`s the honor to meet her. I`ll would ask Ellegaard that we have bigger problems to deal with. I`ll would ask Ellegaard that Gabriel sent me. I`ll would ask Ellegaard for help making the Command Block. I`ll would ask Ellegaard that Ivor had the Command Block and he did something awful with it. I`ll would ask Ellegaard that I`ve got it from Gabriel The Warrior. I`ll would say to Ellegaard that that`s a great idea. I`ll would be sure to help Ellegaard make a Command Block. I`ll would ask Lukas that "Did you build all of this?". I`ll saw Petra after i`ve come back with Ellegaard. Everyone included me was so glad to see Petra. I`ll told Petra that she`s okay. I`ll told Petra that What about Gabriel? I`ll told Ellegaard that I`ve didn`t know that Axel went to get Magnus instead of waiting with Lukas. I`ll told Axel and Magnus that were reunited the Order of the Stone. I`ll told Axel way to go man! I`ll told Ellegaard that it`s okay. I`ll told Ellegaard and Magnus to stop fighting. I`ll told Ellegaard and Magnus that they are two members of the Order and they can`t handle this. I`ll told Ellegaard that What did Soren have? I`ll asked Ellegaard that how could the F-bomb exist? I`ll told Ellegaard that he wasn`t on the map last time we were here in the ending of Episode 1. I`ll asking Petra how she`s feeling. Ellegaard told me how to find Soren. I`ll asking Axel how`s he doing with Magnus. Magnus is telling me to turn the Amulet but i`ve know what i`m doing. I`ll asking Lukas how he`s holding up. I`ll asking Lukas if Petra`s okay. I`ll asking Olivia if she`s okay. Everyone else and me found Soren that his fortress was in the deep inside the mountains. I`ll asking Ellegaard and Magnus if Soren can help us stop the Wither Storm. I`ll asking everyone who`s color of member of the Order of the Stone is which it`s Ivor. I`ll asking everyone to leave now to avoid the Wither Storm thing. I`ll asking Magnus that i`ve trying my best to keep everyone safe. I`ll asking Magnus that Axel`s awesome. I`ll asking Magnus because i`ve wanted to go with Olivia instead of going with Axel. I`ll would fight monsters during The Third Zombie fight with a sword. I`ll told everyone that Soren must be close. I`ll saved Reuben when the Endermen were taking the gravel before he falls down to the very deep ground. I`ll told Lukas that i`ve fought that i`ve wasn`t going to make it. I`ll told Lukas that i`ve glad that we didn`t fall. I`ve discovered Soren`s Fortress. I`ll told everyone that Ellegaard and Magnus have issues to deal with. Lukas was surprised that they added Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegaard, and Soren. Axel told me that they made a statue of him. I`ve asked Petra if she`s okay. Olivia told me that something`s wrong with Petra. I`ve told Olivia which trusting Ellegaard with be better than trusting Magnus. I`ve chose to follow Ellegaard instead of Magnus. I`ve told Petra that she can talk to me. I`ve asking Petra if she`s sick. I`ve tried to grab Petra`s hand, but i`ve fell off because she wasn`t strong enough to hold me. I`ve told Petra that I`ve fine. I`ve told Ivor to show yourself. I`ve told Ivor to calm down because were here for the same reason. I`ve told Ivor that i`ve have questions. I`ve told Petra not to leave Ivor out of this place. I`ve told Petra that he could be anywhere and I`ve told her to stay on guard and not to let him leave. Other links: Minecraft Story Mode S1E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E2 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S1E3 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode S1E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E5 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E6 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E7 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E8 Choices Category:Blog posts